


Diamond in the Rough

by safarikalamari



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, Blow Jobs, Dragon!Geralt, Feelings, First Meetings, M/M, Magic, Mildly Dubious Consent, Negotiations, Porn With Plot, Tenderness, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/safarikalamari
Summary: Jaskier has come to the dragon's lair to beg for his village to be spared.What he walks away with is so much more.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 20
Kudos: 330





	Diamond in the Rough

The opening of the cave was filled with dread, invisible hands tugging Jaskier in against his will. 

With a swallow he looked back at his village far below the mountain. How peaceful it looked and Jaskier almost ran to it, wanting to forget his foolish mission. However, the resolution in his heart was stronger and he had to press on. 

For months, a dragon had been terrorizing their village, destroying crops and stealing livestock. Many brave knights had tried to fight the dragon, but none ever came back. Now, no one dared to go near the mountain, the once beautiful landscape now covered in ash as black clouds spewed from the peak. 

Jaskier had no weapons, had nothing to offer. All he could hope was that the dragon would listen to reason. After all, as a small boy, he had heard tales of humans living alongside dragons in peace, the great bonds and allies they had found in each other. Then both sides got greedy, refused to abide by common sense until they were pitted in a war that left terrible losses on both sides.

With a heavy breath, Jaskier took his first step into the cave. The darkness swallowed him immediately and he rushed to feel a rocky side just to have some kind of balance. With each step, the darkness only grew until Jaskier wasn’t sure what way was up. He thought to call out, but if the dragon wasn’t alone, Jaskier couldn’t take that risk. 

His next few steps were hesitant, unsure, until a bright flash of light sparked in front of his face. The darkness disappeared and Jaskier found himself surrounded by piles of gold and treasures. He turned slowly, looking up at the cavern that towered above him. As much gold as there was, it still did not reach the ceiling and Jaskier imagined it never would. He stumbled across the coin-covered ground, making his way to where the piles became one, an endless shimmer that entranced and terrified him all at once. His feet sank into the coins, but with nothing to grab onto, he soon found himself on his knees and simply observing. 

It was silent until the sea of coins rattling and shaking caught Jaskier’s attention. He shrank back as the gold shifted, eyes widening as a monstrous form lifted from underneath the coins. Golden eyes stared at him, pointed teeth gnashing together. When all the coin had fallen from the dragon, it placed heavy talons into the gold, puffing a breath of hot air onto Jaskier’s face. 

“Why have you trespassed into my domain?” the dragon growled. 

It puffed itself up, letting its iridescent scales shine amongst the reflections of gold. Jaskier moved his mouth, but no sound came out. The dragon’s tail swayed back and forth, as if it were a cat and Jaskier was the mouse. There was no option to run, no way to escape a possibly horrible fate.

“I’ve come to ask for mercy,” Jaskier found his voice at last. 

“Mercy?” the dragon boomed, a low chuckle following. “For whom?”

“My village,” Jaskier raised his voice, the adrenaline fueling his courage. “My people are suffering because of you.”

The dragon looked away from Jaskier, wings laid flat against its back. “So be it. Your kind has been cruel to mine.”

“And so families should die? Children?” Jaskier balked. Anger grew in his chest and Jaskier threw all caution to the wind as he glared at the dragon. “I grew up on tales of humans and dragons living side by side, that you were once noble and trustworthy. Have you really been reduced to nothing but a remorseless killer?”

At this, the dragon’s head shot towards Jaskier, stopping just before his face. 

“What do you think?” The dragon spoke low and dangerous. “There are only a handful of my kind left, killed or driven out by the selfishness of humans. To kill is to survive.”

Jaskier swallowed, backing up away from the dragon. “It...it doesn’t have to be that way.”

Fear swirled in Jaskier’s mind, the knowledge that the dragon could kill him in an instant. Why he hadn’t yet was a cruel mystery and Jaskier could only watch as the dragon backed away. The silence between them was terse before memories wiggled themselves into Jaskier’s mind. Ones that were not his own. He was flying above treetops, wings extended, the wind lifting him higher and higher. On his back sat a small girl, wrapping her arms around his neck, her laughter filling the air. There was unspeakable joy in that moment, but it was not to last as the scene swept away. Jaskier’s sides began to burn, his head thrown back as he screamed. Humans threw weapons at him, shot arrows, but Jaskier’s concern was for the other dragon, scales as black as night, that had been pinned to the ground by hooks and rope. It struggled against the bonds but the humans were relentless. 

Jaskier gasped as he was brought back to reality, his heart pounding in his chest. A few tears had fallen from his eyes and he wiped them away only to see a matching sadness in the dragon’s stare. Sympathy and a need to understand more filled Jaskier, his thoughts being torn in a flurry of directions. 

“What do you have to offer?” the dragon spoke at last, cutting through Jaskier’s frantic mind. 

Jaskier pursed his lips. He didn’t have any idea of what could possibly appease this dragon especially after seeing the cruelty it had endured. Shaking his head, Jaskier fell into his defeat and waited for the impending flames. 

“Perhaps if you fulfill a request of mine, I shall spare your village.”

Jaskier glanced up, eyebrows furrowed as the dragon slinked around him. 

“Is that a promise?” Jaskier pursed his lips. 

The dragon nodded, shuffling behind a rather large pile of gold. “Take this. As proof.”

A silver medallion came rolling down to Jaskier and he took it in his hands, running his thumbs over it. No other human had been given such an offer and Jaskier couldn’t see any other way about this. 

“What is your request?” he asked. 

The dragon’s eyes glistened and it blew out a puff of smoke. “Allow me to make love to you.”

Heat instantly rushed to Jaskier’s face and his mouth dropped open at the unexpected request. First and foremost, he didn’t know dragons and humans could be together in such a way. Then there was the whole matter of how large this dragon was. When Jaskier looked to the dragon again to make sure he had heard it right, the dragon was nowhere to be seen. 

Jaskier whipped his head around but when he turned back, there before him stood a breathtaking sight. 

There was a man with long white hair, two horns curling out and back on top of his head. He stood naked before Jaskier, his skin shimmering with clusters of scales throughout his skin. The golden eyes were a familiar sight and Jaskier clutched onto the medallion tightly. 

“I hope this form is less terrifying,” the man spoke with the same deep growl as the dragon. 

Jaskier’s mind had gone blank, his body overcome with warmth as he stared the man up and down. If this was to be his sacrifice, Jaskier found himself falling into the idea with each second that passed. 

Putting on the medallion around his neck, Jaskier then got to his feet and found that he wasn’t sinking into the gold like before. The coins held firm underneath him and Jaskier started to strip himself of his clothes. He blushed as the man watched him, his hands trembling as he pulled off his shirt. In an instant, hands were on his body, caressing his arms and sides. Jaskier shivered at the touch, but he was unable to look the man in the eye. The man took care of that however, gently tugging Jaskier’s face up by his chin. 

Jaskier’s breath was taken away as he stared into endless, matching pools of amber, magical sparks hiding amongst the irises. The man looked back with what could be compared to a lover’s admiration and Jaskier’s heart thumped in his chest. 

The kiss on his lips was gentle and Jaskier sighed into the kiss, his nerves finally beginning to relax. Their mouths moved together as if they had done this before and Jaskier welcomed the man’s tongue sliding into his mouth. Their kiss turned heated, sloppy, as Jaskier found himself gripping tight onto the man’s shoulders. As the man broke the kiss, he immediately went for Jaskier’s neck, pressing open-mouth kisses down to his shoulder. 

Jaskier hummed, desire growing within as the man worshipped him. It wasn’t until the man’s hands took hold of the laces on his trousers that Jaskier’s hesitation acted up. 

“Wait,” Jaskier sucked in a breath. 

The man stopped, concern washed in his eyes. Despite all the fear he had for this man, this dragon, when he first entered the cave, Jaskier was slowly filling with compassion, desire, and he traced his fingers down the man’s chest. 

“What should I call you?”

The corner of the man’s mouth twitched and he drew Jaskier closer to him. 

“Geralt.”

“Geralt,” Jaskier repeated and swallowed when the man’s eyes flashed. “Keep going.”

With that, the man–Geralt–undid the laces with precise speed, pulling the trousers down and helping Jaskier out of them. Now bare for Geralt, Jaskier fought away the urge to cover himself, waiting for Geralt to take the lead. 

When their bodies pressed together, skin against skin, Jaskier made a small noise in the back of his throat. He threw his arms around Geralt, inhaling deeply as they held each other. It was a peaceful moment amongst all that had happened so far, Jaskier trusting this man as he had no one else. Geralt sank to his knees then and Jaskier gripped tight onto Geralt’s shoulders as the man took hold of Jaskier’s hardening cock. 

Jaskier bit his lip as Geralt dragged his hand along the length, coaxing it to full hardness before swiping his thumb across the slit. Jaskier gasped and he threw his head back as Geralt swallowed him whole. Geralt took Jaskier all the way in, hand steadying on Jaskier’s thigh as his nose brushed against wiry hair. The wet tightness was almost too much and Jaskier had to use all his strength to not come then and there. 

“Geralt,” Jaskier moaned, hand gripping tight to one of Geralt’s horns. 

Geralt hummed, sending another jolt of pleasure up Jaskier’s spine. Slowly he pulled back, but left the tip of Jaskier’s cock in his mouth as he looked up. 

Jaskier’s chest clenched and he was caught up in the beautiful sight below him. With Geralt’s nod, Jaskier pushed back into Geralt’s mouth, biting his lip as Geralt swiped his tongue around. While he was no stranger to sex, Jaskier had never felt this energy, this desperation where he wanted every touch, every kiss from Geralt to last forever. He was becoming lost in the sensations, his mind consumed with the pleasure that was still to come.

Geralt’s hand trailed its way to Jaskier’s ass, giving it a sharp squeeze which elicited a gasp from Jaskier. When a finger circled around his entrance, Jaskier nearly fell forward, but Geralt’s mouth was still on his cock, keeping him standing. Geralt pulled off Jaskier’s cock, giving it a final lick before he helped Jaskier down to lay on top of the gold. Jaskier’s chest heaved, his limbs becoming useless as Geralt turned him onto his stomach, shivering as Geralt’s hands ran along his sides. Jaskier tucked his knees underneath himself and braced his hands on top of the gold, the coins still holding firm amongst all their actions. 

Geralt spread Jaskier’s cheeks further with his hands, thumbs brushing against Jaskier’s hole as Jaskier shook underneath him. Leaning forward, Geralt licked the hole, working his tongue in with each gasp and moan from Jaskier. Jaskier tried to grab hold of something, anything, but all he could do was push back against Geralt’s tongue, begging him to go deeper. 

A single word was murmured and Jaskier moaned as he felt something wet drip out of his hole. Somehow, he wasn’t surprised that dragons were capable of sex magic and his cock twitched with interest as he imagined what else Geralt could do to him. Then, Jaskier was lost in his own moans as Geralt pushed a finger in with ease, stretching Jaskier slowly.

“Oh, please, more,” Jaskier begged when the second finger had entered him. 

He wanted, needed everything and he sobbed as Geralt’s fingers just missed the spot inside of him. Then, stuffed with three fingers, Jaskier’s wishes were finally granted as Geralt hit his prostate, curling his fingers as waves of pleasure washed over Jaskier. 

Jaskier’s back arched and he shoved himself onto Geralt’s fingers, words of nonsense leaving his mouth. There was another press against his prostate before Geralt’s fingers were gone and Jaskier was left feeling empty. He whined at the loss, but when Geralt guided him up and onto his lap, Jaskier soon forgot all else. 

Geralt lined up his cock with Jaskier’s stretched, wet hole, entering slowly as Jaskier gasped and screwed his eyes shut. As Jaskier adjusted, Geralt pushed in more until Jaskier was fully seated on his cock. 

“Geralt, Geralt,” Jaskier repeated, hair sticking to his forehead. 

Taking hold of the medallion around Jaskier’s neck, Geralt then pulled Jaskier into a kiss and Jaskier scrambled to grab hold of Geralt. He tangled one hand in Geralt’s hair, the other tracing lightly at the base of one of the horns. 

There was a rumble in Geralt’s chest before he moved his hips and Jaskier followed his lead. Jaskier lifted his legs before slamming himself back down on Geralt’s cock, simultaneous groans leaving both of them. Jaskier was quick to find his pace and Geralt matched in, hips snapping up as Jaskier rode his cock. Jaskier’s hands flew everywhere, holding onto Geralt’s horns, wrapping his arms around Geralt’s neck, he couldn’t decide what he wanted to do, lost in the haze of being fucked by Geralt. 

“I’m close,” Jaskier panted, his legs beginning to tire. 

Geralt’s stamina didn’t show any signs of slowing down and he took hold of Jaskier’s cock, still ferociously slamming into him as he pumped the swollen member. 

Sweet nothings spilled from Jaskier’s mouth and he came with a shout, coating himself and Geralt in white stripes of cum. 

With a growl, Geralt’s orgasm followed a few thrusts after and he collapsed back onto gold, taking Jaskier with him. 

Their breaths echoed off the cavern walls and Jaskier pulled off of Geralt’s softening cock before propping himself up onto his elbows. Geralt was staring at him with an intensity like no other, making Jaskier duck his head. 

“Stay,” Geralt spoke at last, a rasp to his voice. 

Jaskier sat back, confusion swarming in his mind. “I–I can’t. I have my family. My brothers and sisters. They need me.” 

Geralt was slow to nod, but he sat up as well, pulling Jaskier into a tight hug. “Then come visit?”

Jaskier’s breath caught in his throat. It was just this morning that Jaskier wanted nothing more than for the dragon to be gone, to leave his village alone. Now, all Jaskier could see was the love in his heart, the pain the dragon had been through. He felt, he cared just like any other human and Jaskier couldn’t leave that be. 

Jaskier pulled back from the hug, taking Geralt’s face into his hands. All he wanted was Geralt’s happiness and he was going to do whatever it would take to make that happen. 

“We’ll find the others, we’ll bring your kind back,” Jaskier spoke just above a whisper. “I’ll show the world how good and beautiful you are.”

Geralt pressed into Jaskier’s touch, but his eyes never strayed from Jaskier’s. The two men stared at each other for what felt like eternity and then Jaskier was consumed with thoughts of home. 

A quick cleaning spell found Jaskier putting his clothes back on, a difficult task with Geralt kissing him every step of the way. Jaskier didn’t mind in the least, returning the kisses back when he could and asking Geralt more questions about dragons. 

When he had received his fill of knowledge. Geralt guided Jaskier to the cave entrance, their hands interlocked the entire time. Now, with the option to leave or stay, Jaskier was finding it difficult to choose. At the very least, he had to tell everyone the good news, that the dragon would no longer cause any harm to the village. 

After a passionate kiss, Jaskier then sped down the mountain, his heart light in his chest. Halfway to his village, Jaskier looked back and a smile spread on his face upon seeing the black clouds at the peak turn to white, the first sprouts of green appearing on the mountain side. 

He would be back soon, that much he was sure of, and gripping the medallion around his neck tight, Jaskier was ready to face whatever was to come his way next.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to explore more of this AU but will I? Probably not
> 
> [Wumblr](http://fromkaermorhentolettenhove.tumblr.com)


End file.
